1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge alignment member for aligning a developer unit with respect to a toner cartridge in an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices use toner for producing images on a media sheet. The toner is stored within a toner cartridge that is removable from the image forming device. Removal of the toner cartridge usually occurs when the toner has been depleted, if there are problems with the image forming device, and other miscellaneous occurrences.
The toner cartridge includes an outlet through which the toner flows to the image forming device. The image forming device includes a developer unit that has a receptacle to receive the toner from the toner cartridge outlet. The position of the developer unit in the image forming device has some variability or play due to a number of causes such as manufacturing tolerances, allowing the developer unit to move. Another cause of variation in position of the developer unit is that the developer unit is not fully constrained in its datum surfaces and points when the motors in the image forming device are not running. The motors create a reaction torque in the developer unit which forces the developer unit against its datums.
The toner cartridge outlet preferably includes a mechanism to control the flow of the toner to the developer unit. The mechanism includes an open position that allows toner to move from the toner cartridge to the developer unit, such as when the toner cartridge is inserted into the image forming device. The mechanism also includes a closed position that prevents toner from exiting the toner cartridge, such as when the toner cartridge is removed from the image forming device. Generally, the developer unit actuates the mechanism towards the open position during insertion of the toner cartridge and towards the closed position during removal of the toner cartridge.
However, if the developer unit is biased away from the mechanism during insertion of the toner cartridge, the developer unit may fail to actuate the mechanism and the toner cartridge may be difficult to install. Further, after insertion of the toner cartridge, if the developer unit is not properly aligned with respect to the toner cartridge, the toner may spill outside the receptacle on the developer unit. Toner may also spill upon removal of the toner cartridge due to improper alignment of the developer unit with respect to the toner cartridge.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an alignment feature that properly aligns a toner cartridge and developer unit to obviate the above mentioned problems.